Friendly Fire
by crocpop
Summary: James Kirk works for an agency that takes down the most dangerous criminals in the United States. When he is asked to kill a man known only as 'Bones', he discovers that the agency James works for is hiding secrets that will affect everyone and the side he's on may not be the right one. McKirk, Chulu, Spuhura


**So it seems I have **_**finally**_** managed to fall back into the fold of fanfic writing.**

**This is a secret agent/criminal Star Trek au which will include most of the characters from the movies.**  
**This is a Kirk/Bones, Sulu/Chekov and Spock/Uhura fic, just so you know :)**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter One: **

James Kirk had not slept in three days and, at that moment more than anything, he just wanted to _sleep_. Even if it was just for half an hour, it would still take him out of the undead-esque state his mind was in.

Clearly, life had other plans for him.

And that was why he was currently lounging in a chair in the boardroom, listening to his boss drone on about 'agent protocol' and 'being responsible'.

His boss, Branch Director Christopher Pike, had recruited him into the agency three years beforehand after he witnessed James finding and taking down an entire group of hostiles that the bureau had been tracking for around eleven months.

James found them in two days.

Pike had appealed to the chancellor of the board; he said that James T. Kirk held potential that no other applicant had shown in a long time, and given the chance, he promised that he could turn the rebellious genius into the most valuable asset the agency could have wished for.

This was why 'the most valuable asset' was currently receiving a reprimanding lecture from the very man who recommended him for his job.

"What were you thinking? You could have got yourself and your team killed!"

"I was doing what was the _right thing to do!" _James retorted, rising from his seat at the table "None of us _were _killed anyway!"

"That's not the point!" At this, they both paused, glaring at each other before Pike continued.

"The point is that they _could _have died. All you think about is the 'here and now' and you don't consider what consequences your actions could bring about. Those were _people_ that almost died today. They had lives, they had names. Agent Olsson has three young kids waiting for their father to return from work. If your little stunt hadn't worked out quite so well, their daddy may not have come home at all."

James' eyes were cast downwards, his usual defiant attitude silenced.  
Damn... He hated the guilt-trip technique.

Pike moved around the table, opening a laptop as he did so. A few keys were pressed and the display board flickered to life, showing various pictures and data regarding one man.  
From what he could see, both his eyes and hair were dark, obscured by the hood or hat he wore in every picture.  
The dark eyes held such hostility that he was sure that if looks could kill, he wouldn't bet on the guy on the receiving end of that gaze.

"I got you a job." Pike explained as he moved to stand next to James; he had clearly decided to move on from the preceding subject. With a click of a button, the slide changed to show a semi-complete profile of the man.

His genuine name was absent, marked as 'unknown', yet the information did provide his alias.

"People actually call him 'Bones'?" James questioned, his mouth forming a smirk "I'd like to know how he got _that _nickname..."

"He got that name," Pike interrupts "because that was all that was left when he slaughtered twenty innocent people in Michigan last month."

Another click and another slide replaced the previous.

The image almost made him need to sit down in shock. A pile of what used to be bodies filled a concrete room; all that remained was blood, the occasional lump of flesh and the skeletons of twenty individuals.

"Tell me you know where this bastard is, boss."

Pike's glare lightened slightly at James' tone of determination.

"We've narrowed it down to a two block radius. We need you to find him, then put a bullet in his head. You got it?"

"Got it."


End file.
